


Nothing Like My Punch Drunk Kiss

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a girl who works for an escort agency that only serves high profile clients, mostly celebrities. She’s been hired to join 5SOS while they’re on tour so they don’t get into any trouble while trying to get their rocks off. This is a four-part fic about her first sexual encounters with each band member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something that I made up in my head to help myself fall asleep at night, but then it got to be more than a little thing in my head and I had to get it out. I wasn't sure about posting it anywhere, but my friend Nicki believed in me and I posted it on Tumblr, and now I'm posting it on here.
> 
> I will note that the female character has a name, but I didn't come up with it until after all four of these were posted, so if I post any more parts to this verse on here, she will have a name! There's a couple of threesomes in the works right now so I thought it easier to write three people if they all had names.

_Be there in five._

That was ten minutes ago. To be fair, she’d had trouble finding somewhere to park that was far away enough that, should there be paps anywhere nearby, they wouldn’t be able to follow her to his house, and there was traffic, so she was there in more like eight. But still. He’d told her that he’d be ready when she got there, and she’s been knocking on his door for a good five minutes and he’s not answering. She thinks that _she_ might be the one at fault; that they were supposed to meet at the restaurant instead of his place, but the second before she hits send on her text to him, the door opens to Michael wearing nothing but a black snapback and loose sweatpants to match.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that, but I can roll with it. Minimalist. I like it.”

He rolls his eyes and lets her in. “Shut up. I forgot you were coming.”

That makes her stop on her way to the couch and turn to face him, an amused look on her face. “Did you really? Because I sent you exactly twelve texts between the time I woke up and the time I got here letting you know where I was and what I was doing and when I would be here. Come on, Michael. If you’re gonna lie to me, learn how to do it better.” It comes out meaner than she intends it to, so she adds a smile at the end to let him know that she’s not serious.

He rolls his eyes again and smiles back at her. “Fine, maybe I wasn’t ready.” He stops there, and she was expecting an explanation. She stares him down until he sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Okay, I was about to jerk off, happy?”

“…Why?”

That makes him snap his gaze up to meet hers. “Why should you be happy or why was I about to jerk off?”

“The second one.”

He takes his snapback off and runs a hand through his hair, replacing the hat moments later. “Are you really gonna make me say it?”

She keeps staring at him. “Is it something embarrassing? Do you have the opposite of erectile dysfunction or something? Because I’m gonna have to know that.”

He laughs again, but it’s nervous this time. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just.” He sighs again, then starts pacing back and forth. “I knew we’d be talking about sex and what I like and stuff, and I didn’t want to get, like, hard while we’re talking! It’s rude! And embarrassing! So I was gonna try to take care of it before you got here but I kept getting distracted and then you were here and yeah.”

“So by distracted you mean you couldn’t find good porn to watch?” He whirls around to face her, his mouth wide open, and she knows she’s right. “It’s fine. Happens to me all the time.” She sighs this time, then kicks off her shoes and drops her purse onto the couch. “So, where’s your room?”

He closes his mouth, but still looks confused. “Down the hall, last door on the left. Why?”

She takes her jacket off and puts it on the couch with her purse. “Well, sometimes when I talk to my clients, it’s hard for them to talk about the stuff they’re into without being ‘in the moment,’ if you will, so I get them in the moment.”

“What?” She sighs and thinks that a teenage boy should really get the picture faster than he has.

“You’re gonna jack off and I’m gonna watch.” That gets his attention and gets him moving, and she has to move out of the way so he doesn’t knock her over. She walks down the hall in the direction that he’d just run, getting to the door of his bedroom just in time to see him almost fall over trying to get his sweats off.

“Whoa there, speedy!” she laughs out, both at his eagerness and the fact that he almost fell over because of it. He looks up at her, bent over at the waist and balancing on one foot and wiggling a little to keep himself upright. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right. Pull your pants back up and get on the bed.” While he does that, she looks around the room for a chair and finds one at his desk. She pulls it out and moves it to the end of his bed, sitting with her legs crossed once he gets settled on his back.

“Now,” she starts, trying to figure out the best way to do this. “I want you to close your eyes and forget I’m here, and just do what you usually do when you touch yourself. That way I can kind of see what you like, where you’re sensitive, stuff like that.”

“That’s gonna be hard to do.” He means to say it under his breath, but she still hears it. She decides to not say anything about it and let him get to work. She can’t stop thinking about it, though, as she watches him run his hands up and down his torso, stopping and scratching his nails against sensitive spots. She finds out quickly that he’s a whiner, keening high in the back of his throat when he drags his neatly trimmed fingernails across his nipples.

“Michael,” she says, his name coming out breathier than she intended. She hopes he doesn’t notice. He does.

“I want you to tell me what you’re thinking about.”

He takes a deep breath and slows the movement of his hands down his torso, but they never completely stop. “You want me to be honest?” His voice is deep and raspy and she has a hard time stopping the moan that threatens to leave her mouth.

“Yeah, if you would.”

“I’m thinking about you. Fuck, you’re all I’ve been able to think about since you walked in, looking like that. You’re so sexy, fuck.”

“Be specific.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you on top of me, bouncing up and down, so tight around me. I want to feel you come around me, get tighter than I know you are, get me all wet. I want to feel you sink down on me for the first time, want to hear you moan because I feel so good inside you.” She doesn’t stop the moan that slips out when he says that, and she covers her mouth but it’s too late. He sits up a little and looks at her, then sits all the way up.

“Do you like that, Princess? When I talk about fucking you?” She nods her head, unsure when the tables turned but not mad about it. “You’re thinking about something awful hard, Princess. Tell me.”

“You, _fuck_.” She has to literally sit on her hands to keep from reaching out for him. She has to remind herself that she’s the one in control here, that everything they do is on her terms.

“What’s your favorite sexual thing to do?” She doesn’t dwell on the fact that she sounds very turned on because that would just be a waste of time..

His smirk goes away at her regaining control of the situation, but returns when he falls back onto the pillows. He thinks for a second, rubbing a hand over his chest before answering her. “Blowjobs.”

“Giving or receiving?”

“Receiving. I’ve never given one, though, so I don’t know if I like it or not.”

“Is giving one something that you’d like to do?”

“Yeah, maybe.” He pauses. “I don’t want it to be a stranger, though.”

“That can be arranged.” He gives her a look, so she rolls her eyes and sighs. “I can be very persuasive when necessary.” He nods, probably more to himself than to her, and is quiet for a minute before speaking again.

“What’s _your_ favorite sexual thing to do?” She has to think for a minute, never having been asked that before.

“I really like masturbating. By myself, with someone else, with someone watching me, me watching someone…all of it. I just like making myself feel good.”

“What,” he starts, but his voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again. “What do you use when you do that?”

“Depends on the day. I have some toys and stuff that I use sometimes, but some days I really like using just my hands. I think that’s the best.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, and she can’t help the smile that creeps onto her face. “You don’t know how much I’d love to see that.”

“What? Me touching myself, making myself come?” The moan that leaves his lips at that makes her seriously smile. “Well, I’m supposed to be watching you, so why not do it together?”

Michael sits up at that, an excited look on his face. “If we’re gonna do that, you’re gonna have to strip, Princess.” He leans back on his elbows, his weight on his forearms, and gives her a look like he’s waiting for her to get started.

She rolls her eyes a little, mostly at herself for bending to his will so quickly. She stands and walks over to him, pulling him up and gently pushing him in the direction of the chair, letting him turn it so he can face her.

She turns away from him and takes a few steps and pulls her shirt over her head, then unbuttons and unzips her jeans before leaning over and sliding them down her legs, swaying her hips maybe a little more than necessary the whole time. She turns to face him again and moves to unclasp her bra, but he stops her.

“Keep it on,” he says, and she almost smiles at how raspy his voice sounds. “I like it.” She feels a warmth pool low in her belly at his praise, something she wasn’t sure she was into until just then.

“Yeah?” she asks, and he nods, swallowing when she sways her hips a little more and steps closer to him. “I wore these just in case. Good planning on my part, yeah?” He nods again, lifting his hands to feel the soft lace against her skin. Her bra and panty set are simple black lace, the type that could be from anywhere but are definitely expensive once you get a closer look. They’d been a gift from a former client, and she loves how comfy they are while also making her look fantastic.

She takes Michael’s hands and pulls him up, getting as close to him as possible without touching him too much, teasing like she’s going to kiss him and pulling away at the last second. That makes him groan, but he goes easily when she pushes him back down into the chair. He shifts around and she gets settled on the bed, then they both close their eyes.

She starts by moving her hands around her torso, much like he had, spending a good amount of time on her breasts, squeezing them lightly and playing with her nipples through the soft fabric. She waits until they’re almost too sensitive before slowly running her hands down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. She softly moans when she finally gets a hand on herself, the small amount of pressure through her panties causing her more relief than it should. Michael moans a second later, and she opens her eyes to see what he’s doing that feels so good to make him moan like that.

What she sees is Michael looking at her, his eyes meeting hers immediately, making her moan again. She glances down and sees that he’s got his right hand in his sweats, his left resting on his chest. The slight movement beneath the fabric lets her know that he likes what he sees, and she likes that he likes it. She plays with the waistband of her panties before taking them off, not wanting to hold off touching herself any longer. Michael groans low in his chest when she spreads her legs, wanting to be the one touching her like that.

She uses her middle finger to see how wet she is and she’s not surprised that she’s wetter than she normally is when she touches herself. She watches Michael follow her finger with his eyes, then she gets an idea. She gathers some of her wetness on the tip of her finger before holding it out to him.

“Taste?” she asks, and he groans and closes his eyes before leaning forward, having to halfway crawl onto the bed to reach her finger. He wraps his lips around it, swirling his tongue around and sucking to get as much of her wetness as he can. He releases her finger after he gets it all off, dropping his head and chuckling.

“Fuck, I really wanna kiss you right now, but I don’t know if that’s against the rules.”

“It’s a good thing I make the rules, isn’t it?” She leans forward and wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him towards her, effectively pulling him on top of her but she doesn’t mind because within a second his lips are on hers and _fuck_ that’s good.

They kiss for a little bit, but she’s getting antsy from lack of contact and she knows he probably feels the same. Thankfully, he pulls away and asks her the one question she was hoping he’d ask.

“Can I please go down on you?” She gives him his answer by putting both of her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down her body. He gets the hint, settling on his stomach between her legs and putting her legs over his upper arms, hooking his hands around to settle on her inner thighs.

“So pretty, Princess. I bet it tastes even better than it looks.”

To say he dives in headfirst would be an understatement. She has no idea what he does with his mouth down there, but she does know that it’s the best head she’s ever gotten. She’s never loud during sex unless a client wants her to be, but she’s moaning out all kinds of things as he tongues her down, everything from his name to various curse words and every iteration of “oh my God” that can be said. She feels her orgasm coming on quicker than it ever has with any of her previous partners, clients or not, and she barely gets out that she’s close before it hits her, making her cry out and curl her toes into his sides. She threads her fingers through his hair and holds his head down until she’s done coming, keeping him there for a few moments after because she’s always liked a little overstimulation when she could get it.

She lets go of his head and falls back into his pillows, hearing him chuckle and looking down to see the smirk on his face as he wipes the wetness from his chin with his hand.

“That good, huh?”

“Best I’ve ever had.” That makes him stop, but only for a second.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He climbs up her body and flops over next to her, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling like she is. They lay in silence before she speaks again.

“What’s your favorite sexual position? And I’m not asking hoping that we’re gonna do it.”

“But you’re not gonna stop it if it does happen, are you?” Michael asks, chuckling a little at the end of his question.

“No, probably not,” she answers, laughing a little, too. “Answer the question.”

“Um…girl on top. Yeah. Girl on top, facing me, bouncing up and down.”

“What do you like about it?”

“I like being able to see her face when she comes, and I know I can do that with missionary, but that’s a lot of work. This way I can just sit back and be able to admire her while I do it. What’s yours?”

“Nobody’s ever asked me that before.” She thinks for a second before answering. “Probably the same as yours. I love it when whoever I’m with teases me a little before letting me sink down on their cock, and I love how full I feel when I’m all the way down on it. I like being able to look in their eyes, too, so that’s something we have in common.”

She really doesn’t mean for it to turn into them having sex, but that’s just where it goes. It starts when she realizes that she’s already come once but he’s still hard and that she really wants to ride him. She rolls on top of him and straddles his hips, mostly staying up on her knees but putting just enough pressure on Michael’s dick to make him whine.

“I thought you said you weren’t asking because you wanted to do it.”

“Yeah, but I also said I wouldn’t stop it if it’s what we ended up doing. Do you want me to get off of you? Because I’ll happily let you make yourself come if you don’t want to fuck me right now.” She knows that might sound bitchy to most people, but she means it. It’s her job to make her clients feel good, so if he doesn’t want to fuck her right now, she’s not going to force him.

“No, I – I want to. I just didn’t want to if you didn’t want to.” She nods at that, admiring his thought process. She moves off of him so that he can take his sweatpants off, sighing when she sees that he wasn’t wearing anything under them. She lets him get settled back on his back before straddling him again, the feeling of him hard underneath her making a warmth spread through her body.

“Do you need me to get, like, some lube or something?”

“No, I’m wet enough from your mouth, but if you have a condom, that’d be cool.” He nods in agreement, twisting around to open his bedside table drawer. He can’t reach inside it, though, so she leans forward and does it for him, taking out a condom and laying it on the blanket next to him. Protection isn’t a requirement because she’s on the pill and clean, and she requires her clients to get tested before they do anything, but if it’s an option, she takes it.

“Do you want me to tease you a little bit beforehand or do you want to just get right to it?”

“Honestly, I’m not gonna last very long once I’m inside you, so if we could go ahead and get to it, that’d be great.” She understands, having given him the option just in case he was close already, so she nods and reaches for the condom, opening it and scooting back a little so she can roll it on him. He’s got a nice cock, and she’d want to see how it tastes if she wasn’t so set on riding him.

She scoots back forward and lifts herself up, positioning him at her entrance and sinking down on him once she’s got him at the right angle. They both moan out “ _fuck_ ” at the same time, laughing a little before she starts moving her hips back and forth, more in a grinding motion than a fucking motion, but it still feels good.

“Come on, Princess. Fuck yourself on my cock. Bounce up and down for me. I wanna see you.”

She listens to him, starting to move up and down, knowing that she’s going to come again just from the way he feels inside her.

She gets a good pace going, sometimes lifting almost all the way off and slamming back down, sometimes staying low and grinding her hips into his, getting a nice friction on her clit as she does so.

After a few minutes, she feels herself getting close, and, unlike last time, she has enough time to let him know.

“Michael, baby, I’m close.”

“Yes, Princess. Come on my cock. I wanna see your face, feel you get tight around me, hear you say my name while you come. Come on, Princess. Be a good girl and come for me.” It’s the _be a good girl_ that gets her, hearing him say it in his raspy sex voice all but ripped the orgasm out of her. How impossibly wet and tight she got around him made Michael’s orgasm start, too, the two of them moving against each other and moaning each other’s names like it’s the last word they’ll ever say.

They lie in silence for a minute or so after they both finish coming, too tired and sated to move but both knowing that they’re gonna have to eventually. She lifts herself off of him, both of them wincing at the sensation, then rolls onto her back next to him. He gets up and takes the condom off, throwing it away before lying back down. She snuggles into his chest and listens as his breathing starts to slow, feeling herself relax with every breath he lets out.

“Just so you know, this isn’t the way I usually do this, so – ”

“I know. I won’t say anything about it until you give me the okay. Your secret’s safe with me, Princess.”


	2. Ashton

It’s a couple weeks later that she has her first encounter with Ashton. It’s the middle of the night, maybe 1 a.m., and she can’t sleep. They’re on the bus tonight, traveling from one end of California to the other, a 13 hour trip on a good day, and she’s not used to the rumbling of the road beneath the wheels of the bus. She’s never been able to sleep on car rides, no matter how long it is, so being on the bus means quite a few sleepless nights until her body gets used to it.

She’s sitting in the front lounge, Luke having called it an early night and the other boys in the back lounge watching a movie or playing FIFA or something. She’s considering lying down on the couch and trying to sleep a little when Ashton walks into the lounge, a sheepish look on his face. She turns to him and pats the space on the couch next to her, inviting him to sit, but he shakes his head.

“I was, uh. I was wondering if you’d like to join me, in my bunk? Um.” She can tell that he’s nervous and trying not to say what he’s actually asking for out loud, just in case the driver hears him. She’s never going to get over how nervous these boys get when it comes to having sex with her; they’re able to perform in front of hundreds of thousands of people, but one girl makes them clam up and stutter and she thinks it’s adorable.

“Yeah, Ashton. You don’t have to be so nervous, though. It’s just me.” She stands and walks over to him, almost enjoying the way he visually tenses up. “Relax, babe. What’s got you so tense?”

“Just nervous, I guess. It’s been a while and I’ve been real jittery all day and I think something like this might help.”

“Then let’s go to your bunk and see if we can figure something out.” She follows him and lets him get in his bunk first, climbing up after and lying on top of him. There’s not enough space for her to straddle his hips, so she folds her hands and lays them on his chest, resting her chin on her hands and letting her body settle between his legs.

“So, what do you want to do, Ashton?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you have anything specific in mind, or do you want me to name off some stuff and see what we can do in this tiny space?” He nods his head at the last part, so she sighs and starts to think of things that they can do.

“Well, we can’t do much in the way of fucking. I can’t ride you, and I don’t know if there’s enough room for you to be on top…there’s not,” she says as he shakes his head. “Okay. There’s not enough room at the foot for me to blow you; we could try, like, spooning? On our sides with you behind me…”

“I don’t think I want to do that,” he says, bringing his hands up to rest on her lower back. “I think I know what I want to do.”

“Okay. And what’s that?”

“I want to finger you. There’s enough room for me to lie on top of you and have a hand between your legs, but no matter what we do we’ve got to try to stay quiet because Luke’s right across the way from us and he’s asleep.”

“So this is Operation: Don’t Wake Up Luke?” she asks with a smile.

“Exactly.”

She leans up to kiss him before removing her weight from his body, letting him take the lead as they shuffle around to switch places. She goes ahead and takes her shorts and underwear off, thinking that it will probably save time when he gets started.

“Eager, are we?” he asks, smirking down at her, and she answers him with a kiss. He’s a great kisser, she’s pretty sure they all are, but not quite the best she’s ever had. His fingers, though…she’s sure they’ll be at least in the top 5.

“Is there anything you want me to do, like any particular way you want me to go about it? Or do you just want me to go and you’ll lead me in the right direction?”

“The second one.” She can tell that he’s still nervous, and she doesn’t want him to be. “But you’ve got to relax, Ash. It’s just me.”

“I know, but Luke…”

“If Luke wakes up, I’ll take the blame for it and deal with it. I can be very persuasive when necessary. Now take some deep breaths and close your eyes, focus on me, and just go for it.”

And go for it, he does. He kisses her a few times, getting used to her, deepening the last one until their tongues are sliding together. He runs his hands up her sides, going back over the bottom of her ribcage where it’s sensitive with just his fingertips, making her shiver. He starts kissing down her jaw, to her neck, bringing his hands back up to hold her breasts, squeezing them slightly. She’s not wearing a bra under her sleep shirt, so he finds her nipples quickly, pinching them and making her hum in pleasure.

She doesn’t make any noise other than hums and sighs until he pulls her shirt up and ducks his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Fuck, Ashton!” She covers her mouth and he stills, both listening for movement across the aisle. All they can hear is Michael and Calum yelling at each other about whatever video game they’re playing, and, just under it, soft snores coming from Luke’s bunk. They both breathe a sigh of relief and Ashton gets back to what he was doing, moving to her other nipple when he feels that he’s paid enough attention to the first one.

She’s just about to tell him to move somewhere else because her nipples feel overstimulated, but he must somehow know because he moves back to her neck, then her jaw, then her lips.

He pulls back and brings his right hand up between them, tapping his first two fingers on her bottom lip.

“Open,” he says, sliding his fingers into her mouth and resting them on her tongue. “Suck.”

She does as he asks, getting his fingers more than wet enough; she can feel a little wetness between her legs already from him having her nipples in his mouth. He takes his fingers out and moves his hand down between her legs, sliding his fingers between her folds, combining her saliva on his fingers with the wetness already down there. He slides his index finger inside and meets no resistance, so he pulls it out and pushes two back in, making her moan before she cuts it off with a hand over her mouth again. He stops the movement of his fingers and gives her a look, one that says “if you make any more noise I’m going to stop and leave you here with blue balls,” but one look down tells her that he’s not going to stop. Not with the way his left hand has moved into his pants, holding himself up on his knees now.

His fingers are entering her at a different angle than before, pressing into and rubbing against all the good spots and making her have to work really hard to stay quiet.

“Ash,” she gasps, trying to whisper and not moan at the same time. “Ash, babe, I’m close. Just…can I…” She reaches a hand down between them and starts rubbing her clit, the sensation going straight to her core as she comes a few moments later, biting into her free hand and curling her toes against the mattress.

Ashton takes his fingers out and lets her come down, thinking that he can take care of himself after she leaves. It turns out he doesn’t have to; she pulls him up so his body is flush with hers and wraps one hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss while the other sneaks into his pants and wraps around his cock.

“Oh, my God!” She shushes him, kissing him again and trying to keep his moans and whimpers at bay with her mouth, but more than a few slip through. He doesn’t seem as concerned about Luke hearing them now; maybe it’s because he feels so good that he’s forgotten about staying quiet, or maybe it’s because they’re almost done and he doesn’t see a point in staying quiet when he’s about to come.

When he comes, it’s with his face buried in her neck, biting down on the junction where her neck and shoulder meet. She pulls her hand out of his pants, licking the cum off her fingers to get a taste of him.

“Mmm, you taste good. Maybe I’ll get your cock in my mouth next time.” He groans and slumps down, putting all of his weight on her, his face still in her neck.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he says, laughing, and she laughs, too.

“What a way to go.” They lie there for a few minutes, letting their breathing go back to normal and cooling down, but Ashton’s cum keeps getting stickier in his pants, and if he doesn’t clean himself up soon, it’s going to be bad. So he lifts himself up and tries to arrange himself so it doesn’t look like he just got a handjob just in case he runs in to anyone in the five feet between his bunk and the bathroom, then gives her a kiss and exits his bunk.

She waits a little bit longer to put her shorts back on, leaving her underwear there for Ashton to find later. When she exits his bunk, though, she’s met with the suspiciously relaxed face of one Luke Hemmings from across the aisle.

“Hey,” she says, more nervous than she should be about possibly being caught.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

He sighs. “Not much. Just sleeping.”

“You don’t look like you’re sleeping.”

“Yeah. I was, but I had this really weird dream that the guy in the bunk across the way had a lady friend join him, and I think it ended well for the both of them. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” He fixes her with a look that is probably meant to make her crack, but she doesn’t, not even with his big blue eyes staring her down.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Then why are you, a lady, leaving the bunk across the way, looking like you’ve just experienced a happy ending?”

She holds his stare for a little bit longer, then caves, knowing she’d been caught. She huffs. “Fine. Ashton asked if I could help how jittery he’s felt over the last couple days, and I couldn’t sleep, and it’s kind of my job, so I went for it.”

“Uh-huh. And what, exactly, did you go for?” She’s confused, and it must show on her face. “What did he do to you.”

"He fingered me.”

“I see. Well,” he starts, sitting up as best he can with the minimal headroom. “We’ve got a hotel night in a few days, and I was thinking. Hotels have big beds, lots of space for someone to partake in certain activities. Maybe you could join me in my hotel room, let me fuck you like I know you deserve.”

She can’t deny the warmth that flows through her body at the thought of Luke fucking her, even if she’d just recently come, and she finds herself nodding, agreeing to his proposal.

“Alright then. I’ll see you in a few days, Princess.”


	3. Luke

“Look, I know you wanna get your hands on me, but I’ve gotta take a shower unless you want me to sweat on you while we fuck.” Luke chuckles deep in his throat, which makes her laugh, too. He’s got her pressed up against the door of the hotel room he’s gonna be in for the next few days, his hands all over her like he can’t get enough.

She sighs, feigning exasperation. “I _guess_ I can keep my hands off you long enough for you to take a shower.” He gets his door open and lets go of her, hearing her flop onto the bed. He gathers his shower things and moves to go into the bathroom, but she stops him.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

“To take a shower?”

“Not fully clothed, you’re not. Strip.”

He turns around and gives her a look, but does as she asks anyway. He sets his things down and steps away from them, closer to her, then starts taking his clothes off.

She just wanted to see if he’d do it, but she’s not complaining. He’s so tall, skinny but toned all over his body. Her train of thought stops as she watches him pull his shirt over his head, realizing that she’s never seen him shirtless, but pretty sure that she’s going to like whatever she sees.

She has to hold in a sigh when he turns around, facing her as he unbuckles his belt and peels his tight jeans off his long legs.

“Do you want me naked or do you want to save the big reveal for later?”

She puts a finger on her chin, pretending to think about it. “I can wait. Go take a shower. You smell.” She wrinkles her nose up and he can’t help but find it cute, thinking about all that he’s going to get to do with her after his shower. He takes his time washing, making sure he gets all the important parts, pays special attention to rinsing all the soap off his dick because there’s nothing that kills the mood quite like a dick that tastes like soap. Not that he’d know anything about that. He’s just assuming.

She makes herself comfortable after he closes the bathroom door, sitting up against the headboard and doing a few things on her phone while she waits; checking her email, replying to texts, looking up good places to eat in the area. She hears the water turn off and finishes up what she’s doing before putting her phone on the bedside table, knowing she’s not going to need it for the next little while.

When Luke comes out of the bathroom, it looks like something from a cheap porn. There’s steam billowing out around him, and the way he’s leaning against the door frame almost makes her laugh. He’s got a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair is more tame than she’d expected, still a little damp with water dripping from the ends onto his shoulders and running down his chest. She bites her lip, really wanting to lick the droplets up, but knowing that she can’t until he comes over to the bed.

He does a second later, stopping at the side of the bed, and she moves so that she’s sitting in front of him, her legs on either side of his. She rests her fingers on the top of the towel, so badly wanting to pull it down but not wanting to take it too far too fast.

He gives her a nod, letting her know it’s okay, and she pulls the towel down, taking a second to lean back a little and take him in in his full naked glory.

“I don’t know why you never take pictures with your shirt off,” she says, leaning forward again and leaving wet kisses on his stomach, the only place she can really reach. “You’ve got a great body. But I understand wanting to keep private things private. Just know that I think you’re that much sexier now that I’ve seen you naked.” She smiles up at him and he smiles back, leaning down and kissing her, slowly pushing her back and down onto the bed.

They shuffle around a little bit until they’re both lying on the bed like you’re supposed to; heads at the head and feet at the foot. “Hey, why am I naked while you’re still dressed? I thought you were gonna be waiting out here for me when I got out of the shower, naked and ready for me to make sweet sweet love to you.”

“Oh, is that what you’re gonna do?”

“If you’d like.” He kisses her again, helping her get undressed as quickly as possible. He starts with her shirt, gasping when he sees the dark blue bra underneath, rushing to get her jeans off to see if her panties match. Of course they do.

“Ooh, they match,” he says, smirking, his eyes steadily getting darker the longer he looks at her.

“Of course,” she says, switching their positions so she’s on top of him. She slides down his body, kissing as she goes, before settling with her chest between his legs, her hands on his hips, and her feet in the air, ankles crossed. She considers teasing him for a little bit, but decides against it, taking the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking on it and focusing on it for a little bit before puling off and licking up and down his length.

He wasn’t hard when she’d started, not even close, so she focuses on getting him that way first. She uses all the tricks she knows, making note of the noises he makes and remembering what she does to make him whimper. She never thought she’d love the noises any of her clients make during sex, but Luke has proven her wrong with the high whines and whimpers he makes in the back of his throat when something feels particularly good.

He reaches down and threads his fingers through her hair, hoping that she likes having it pulled at least a little bit. He tests it out, clenching his hands into fists slowly, loving the way she moans around him, but not loving the way she pulls off right after.

“No, that’s not what I meant, I didn’t want you to pull off, I was just-”

“I know,” she says, slowly making her way back up his body, kissing everywhere she can reach. “But as much as I’d love to keep blowing you and have you come in my mouth, I’d rather you fuck me first.” Luke groans at that, pulling her head down to kiss her. It’s rough, it’s hot, and it’s one of her favorite things about her job.

“Do you wanna do it like this? On top?” he asks, running his hands down her sides and settling them on her hips.

“No, I think I want you on top, see how good you can fuck me.” He groans again, letting her remove his hands from her hips and get off the bed, grabbing a condom out of her bag before taking her bra and panties off. She straddles his hips again, settling so his dick is right between her folds.

“Do you need me to get you wet first? Like do you want me to go down on you or – _oh_ – something?” She smirks when the little moan slips out, having started moving her hips back and forth along his dick.

“No, I think I’ll manage this way.” She starts going farther forward and back, sucking in a sharp breath the first time her clit catches on the head of his dick, trying to make it happen as often as possible. She gets so caught up in her own pleasure that she doesn’t notice that Luke has started gasping, too, her wetness and the pressure making it feel fantastic. Maybe too fantastic.

“Babe, are you wet enough yet? I’m only asking because this feels really good and I could probably come from it but I really want to come in your mouth after I fuck you so if you’re ready…”

That’s all she needs to hear to get the party started, rolling off of him and onto her back so that he can lie on top of her. He gets up on his knees and puts the condom on, then moves so he’s holding himself up on top of her.

“Are you ready?” he asks, his blue eyes locking on to hers, full of sincerity.  
“For you to make sweet sweet love to me?” she asks, smiling and then laughing, which makes him laugh and drop his head onto her shoulder.

“But really, are you ready?” he asks, lifting his head back up and making eye contact again. She nods this time, biting her lip in anticipation of what’s to come because she’s pretty sure he’s going to fuck her into the next week.

Something is different when he pushes in for the first time, something about the air around them or just the fact that she’s with Luke is different than it normally is with her clients. She doesn’t know what it is, but she likes it.

Luke starts out slow, going all the way in each time, as deep as he can before pulling about halfway out and going deep again. She can feel herself shaking, knows she’s going to come hard when she does, and hopes that he draws it out because she doesn’t want to be done with him yet. There’s just something about him that makes her never want this to end.

Luke keeps that slow pace for a little while, wanting to make her feel as good as possible while trying to last as long as possible. The thing is that she feels _good_ , just tight enough around him to make him work a little more to pull out each time, all warm and velvety smooth inside. He picks up the pace a little bit, shifting his weight from his hands to his elbows, capturing her lips in a kiss when he does.

Luke’s never been the strongest when it comes to his upper body, so he ends up with most of his weight pressed against her, moving in more of a grinding motion because of how close their hips are. She lifts her legs and wraps them around his hips, the change in angle making them both groan.

They stay in that position for a good while, her legs around him and her hands wandering from what she can reach of his chest and down his back, scratching her way back up when something he does feels particularly good.

“ _Fuck, Luke_.” She’s having the time of her fucking life underneath him, no pun intended. There’s something about Luke that makes this time feel so much different from the other times she’s had sex with clients, different even from what she’d experienced with Michael. Luke gets deeper than Michael did, probably partially because of the position they’re in, but he’s so _deep_ and it’s so _good_ and she doesn’t want it to end because she’s pretty sure that he’s the best fuck she’s ever had.

Luke can feel her start to get tighter around him, signaling that she’s getting close, and he honestly doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last because she feels fucking fantastic. “ _Fuck_ , babe. You feel so good. So tight. I can’t wait to feel you come around me, Princess, _fuck_. You’re gonna get even tighter, and you’re gonna get all wet, maybe I can-”

She cuts him off by kissing him because he hits a spot inside of her that makes her see stars, makes her wrap her arms around his neck and run her hands through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to her. Makes her wrap her legs tighter around him and hold on for dear life as she starts to come, pulling away only a little bit and shutting her eyes tight before opening them wide, taking a huge breath in and moaning his name out like a mantra, over and over.

Luke has to hold his breath and close his eyes and think of something that’s not the girl underneath him because he’d said earlier that he wanted to come in her mouth after fucking her, and that’s what he intends to do. He waits until her grip loosens and she’s definitely done coming before pulling out of her and taking the condom off gently, not wanting to accidentally set himself off before he even gets close to her mouth.

It takes her a second to realize what he’s doing, but it clicks in her head as she watches him walk back from the bathroom after throwing the condom away, one hand loosely wrapped around himself. He gets back on the bed, but she has other plans.

“Stand up,” she says, waiting for him to do so before standing up herself and getting on her knees in front of him.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes, having to close his eyes again so he doesn’t come too soon. He feels her hand around him, then the wet heat of her mouth, and he has to take quite a few deep breaths to calm himself before opening his eyes and looking down at her.

“Oh, _fuck_.” He reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair, pulling slightly when it feels really good. He knows he’s not going to last long, and he feels that familiar pull that lets him know what’s about to happen. “I’m gonna come,” he gets out, and she pulls off so the head of his dick is the only thing in her mouth, and a swirl of her tongue has him coming, tightening his hands in her hair and gritting his teeth as he groans deep in his chest.

It takes him a second to get himself back together, especially when he sees her swallow his cum and his dick tries to show interest again so soon after coming.

Luke holds out a hand to help her stand up, holding her close when she gets back on her feet. She clasps her hands together behind his neck, his hands coming to rest at the small of her back. He leans down and rests his forehead against hers, the two of them just standing there and enjoying the calm  of the aftermath.

“You wanna know something?” she asks him, and he hums in reply, wanting to know whatever it is she wants to tell him right now.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Luke pulls his head back up, giving her a skeptical look.

“Yeah, okay,” he snorts, smirking when he sees that she’s getting heated about it.

“I’m telling the truth!”

“So you’re saying that, out of all the people you’re ever had penis-in-vagina sex with, including all the clients that fall into that category, that I’m the best one you’ve ever been with?”

“Yep.”

Luke thinks for a second, wondering if she’s just telling him that to make him feel better about himself, or if it’s some kind of mind trick that she plays on all of her clients.

“Okay, I believe you. But just to make sure, I think we should do it again. Maybe I can outdo myself this time.”


	4. Calum

The two of them are sitting at opposite ends of the couch in the back lounge of the bus, the other three boys having left a few minutes ago to do God knows what. The five of them had been watching a movie, but Luke and Michael had both had trouble sitting still through it, so making them sit through a second one probably would have been worse, and Ashton just didn’t want to watch two movies back to back; something about wasting the day. Calum had made the argument that they were going to be on the bus for the next few hours anyway, so what else are they gonna do?

The three boys had left, though, leaving her and Calum to watch another movie together. Calum is back on the Netflix home screen, flicking through the movies to see if there’s anything that tickles his fancy at the moment. While he does that, she moves closer to him, situating herself mostly on her stomach between his legs, her head on his chest and her arms around his waist.

He picks a movie, some romantic comedy that he’ll never admit to picking himself, and they settle in, Calum pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them.

They get about a third of the way through the movie before there’s a sex scene, and she’d been hoping that there would be one so that she could see how Calum would react, especially since he has a crush on the main actress in the film. She turns her head away from the TV to watch his face as the scene progresses, but when she turns to look at him, she finds that he’s already looking at her.

“What?” she asks, thinking that he’s probably looking at her for the same reason that she’s looking at him.

“Nothing,” he says, his cheeks flushing as he turns his attention back to the TV. A few minutes pass until the scene is over, and she keeps her attention on Calum the whole time, hoping that he looks at her again.

When he does, she brings up a hand to rest on his cheek, hoping that he gets the message that she really wants to kiss him. He does, leaning down and connecting their lips, feeling around for the remote to pause the movie because he doesn’t want to miss any more of that sex scene, even if the reason for him missing it is because he’s about to get laid.

Calum reaches down and puts his hands on her waist, pulling her farther up his body and turning them so that his back is against the back of the couch and she’s straddling his hips.

She leans down and kisses him again, turning it into a deep makeout session for a few minutes before Calum does something with his tongue that makes her moan and grind down onto his lap. He pulls away and closes his eyes, leaning his head back to rest on the back of the couch as he groans out, “ _Fuck._ ”

That one word giver her an idea, and she grinds down on him again, feels how his hands tighten where they’re resting on her hips, watches his beautiful jaw clench. She does it one more time and he brings his head back up to look at her, his eyes wide and a little glassy, and says, “Are you trying to kill me?”

That makes her stop for a second before she asks why something like that would kill him.

“You don’t remember?” It takes her a second, but then it clicks.

“Oh.” She remembers what he told her when they’d first officially met up to discuss his likes and dislikes, things he was willing to try and things he definitely would never even want to think about trying. He’d snuck this in between two big things that he’s into, and she’d forgotten about it until now.

“Is it really that bad that you’re going to give yourself a stress condition over it?”

Calum groans again, throwing his head back against the back of the couch again, hard enough this time to make his head bounce a little. “Yes, it’s that bad! Did you forget that I have a…a _thing_ for doing stuff in places that we could get walked in on? Or that I also have a _thing_ for the people who may walk in being my bandmates?!”

“Okay, honestly, I did forget for a second. But can you blame me? Your lips are like magic or something. Seriously, you’re one of the best kissers I’ve ever kissed. And I mean ever.” He gives her an incredulous look, just like all the other boys have when she’s said they’re the best she’s ever had at something, but she doesn’t spend her time arguing with him about it. Actually, she doesn’t give _him_ time to argue about it because her lips are back on his before he can say anything.

He pulls away _again_ and she’s kind of having a hard time not taking it personally. “What now?”

“Are you sure you want to keep doing this? Because I’m probably gonna come in my pants and…oh.” She gives him a look and he figures it out, remembering that one of her favorite things to do is make her partners come in their pants. She doesn’t know what it is about it, but she just really likes the feeling she gets when her partners lose enough control to do it.

“Yeah, _oh_. Now kiss me and don’t pull away this time.” She smiles after she says it, letting him know that her angry tone isn’t 100% serious, then leans down and connects their mouths again, mentally daring him to pull away.

He doesn’t this time, which is good for him, because if he had, she was going to leave him there and make him walk around with a boner until he apologized and made it up to her. She may have sex for a living, but some stuff still hurts her feelings.

They get back into their previous rhythm pretty quickly, her hips grinding down on him and his grinding up into hers in perfect unison, their tongues moving against each other’s at almost the same pace as their hips. She pulls away just a little bit and takes his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and pulling away before kissing him again, which earns her a sharp thrust of Calum’s hips into hers. She moves down to his neck for a little bit, but the second she gets to his sweet spot, he moans really loudly and, while she wouldn’t mind if one (or all) of the boys were to come back here and see what’s going on, she doesn’t want it to be _that_ obvious. She moves back up to his mouth, settling for sliding her hands under his shirt and scratching at his stomach and down his sides, something he’d mentioned being really into when they’d first talked.

She can tell that Calum’s close by the way his breathing has sped up and his moans have turned into whines and whimpers, so she tries to change the angle of her hips so that she can come, too. She’s always had trouble coming like this, but she won’t be surprised if the first time is with Calum. There’s just something about him, and the other boys, that makes things that she’s done so many times before feel so different when she’s with them.

Calum’s grip on her hips gets impossibly tighter, and something about the knowledge that there’s probably going to be marks there in a few hours makes her whole body tingle. His kissing turns more into just him panting into her mouth, and she opens her eyes to see that his are shut tight, every muscle in his body tense as he lets out a particularly loud moan and then goes limp, and she knows that he’s just come in his pants and that makes her happier than it probably should.

She stops moving her hips against his, knowing that he’s probably sensitive, and she moves to get off his lap, but his hands keep her there.

“Did you…?” he asks weakly, and she smiles down at him, kissing him quickly on the lips.

“No, but I can take care of it.” She places her hands on his and moves them from her hips, rolling off of Calum’s lap to sit beside him. She reaches a hand into her pants and lets out a soft moan at the feeling of how wet she is, then uses one of her fingers to rub her clit. She was already pretty close when Calum came, so she figures it shouldn’t take long for her to come.

It only speeds up the process when she hears Calum groan from beside her, the sight of her touching herself making him strongly consider going another round, no matter how tired his dick might be. He leans over and rests a hand on her thigh, whispering every thought running through his head.

“Are you gonna come for me, Princess? You made me make a big ol’ mess in my pants with those hips of yours; I can’t wait to feel what it’s like to be inside you. God, I can’t wait until I get to fuck you. Maybe I’ll do it hard and fast, make you come so many times you can’t see straight. Or maybe I’ll go nice and slow, draw it all out and make you beg for me to let you come, and even then I might not let you. Which one would you prefer, hmm, Princess? I don’t think you’d mind either way, as long as I’m fucking you.” The truth in Calum’s statement is what tips her over the edge, that and his raspy voice so close and hot in her ear. She comes with a gasp and a moan of his name, then pulls her hand out of her pants and goes to wipe it on something closeby (probably one of the other boys’ shirts), but Calum’s hand on her wrist stops her. He pulls her hand to his mouth and sucks on her fingers, getting them clean before giving her her hand back.

“Michael was right,” he says after licking his lips and leaning back to where he had been sitting. “You do taste like Heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ calumspiercedhood, same as it is here :)


End file.
